Conventionally, in order to maximize the track length of a video tape, helical scannings have been carried out in such a manner that a rotary head with an inclined posture can scan over the face of the tape, and thus, the picture information of one field is recorded on one track.
However, in carrying out a high speed search on the tape which is recorded by the helical scannings, many tracks are crossed over, and only a part of the video signals recorded on the tracks are picked up, so that the picture is regenerated with noise bars contained therein, thereby making it difficult to perform a normal picture regeneration.